


Die Entdeckung der Langsamkeit

by Antares



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Deutsch | German, F/M, Kissing, Season/Series 04
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drei Wochen hat die Crew der Enterprise auf einem Planeten verbracht, am nächsten Tag wollen sie ihren Heimflug fortsetzen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Entdeckung der Langsamkeit

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Dies ist das Geschenk für turwaith beim Weihnachtswichteln auf deutsch_fandom
> 
> 2\. Den leicht abgeänderten Titel habe ich mir bei Stan Nadolny „ausgeliehen“, aber diese FF hat überhaupt nichts mit dem Buch zu tun.

 

Captain Janeway beschattete ihre Augen mit einer Hand und schaute dem von Seven gelenkten Shuttle hinterher, das die letzten Kisten, Säcke und Container, an Bord der Voyager brachte.  
„Das wird für einige Zeit reichen“, stellte die Frau neben ihr zufrieden fest. Mar-Lin war ihre Hauptansprechpartnerin auf Gratos und hatte in den letzten drei Wochen alle Lieferungen koordiniert. 

Die Voyager hatte technische Hilfestellung gegen Lebensmittel getauscht – ein für beide Seiten sehr erwünschter Handel. Die Einwohner von Gratos hatten ungefähr den technischen Entwicklungsstand der Erde des frühen 21. Jahrhundert. Sie hatten bereits ihre – unbewohnten – Nachbarplaneten besucht, nicht jedoch ihr Sonnensystem verlassen. Von daher hatten sie nicht die Erste Direktive verletzt, als sie mit ihnen Kontakt aufgenommen hatten. 

„Ja“, sagte Janeway und nickte mit dem Kopf. „Besonders Neelix wird sich freuen, wieder mit frischen Sachen kochen zu können. Und wir werden gut acht geben auf die Setzlinge, so dass wir selbst ernten können.“  
„Kornin und Ertun werden euch dabei helfen. Sie kennen sich gut mit der Pflege der Knolle aus“, meinte Mar-Lin. Sie sprach über die beiden Bewohner von Gratos, die sich entschlossen hatten, an Bord der Voyager mitzureisen. Die Aussicht, mehr von der Galaxis kennenzulernen, hatte alle Bedenken, dass dieses eine Reise ohne Wiederkehr sein könnte, bei ihnen in den Hintergrund gedrängt. 

Im Gegenzug hatte auch die Voyager drei Besatzungsmitglieder verloren. Lieutenant Nelly Brodin, die ihr erstes Kind erwartete, und ihr Mann hatten sich entschlossen auf Gratos zu bleiben und dort ihr Kind aufzuziehen. Schweren Herzens hatte Janeway zugestimmt, denn mit Brodin verloren sie eine wirklich gute Ingenieurin. B’Elanna hatte ihr deshalb schon mehr als einmal ihr Leid geklagt. 

Janeway verstand die Überlegungen hinter diesem Schritt, denn wer konnte schon sagen, ob sie jemals wieder zur Erde zurückkehren würden? Wenn sie in ihrer Lebensspanne nicht mehr den Alpha-Quadranten erreichten, war es für die Familien von Brodin und ihrem Mann egal, ob sie die Jahre an Bord der Voyager unter lebensgefährlichen Bedingungen, oder auf einem friedlichen Planeten mit einer ziemlich erdähnlichen Kultur verbrachten. Und sollten sie es zur Erde zurück schaffen, wer wusste schon, ob es in der Zukunft nicht einmal regelmäßigen Kontakt zu den Welten im Delta-Quadranten geben würde? 

Mit Ensign Peter Svenson verloren sie auch noch einen ihren talentiertesten Piloten – und dessen Beweggründe konnte Janeway schon schlechter nachvollziehen. Svenson hatte sich Hals über Kopf in den Sohn des Bürgermeisters verliebt und war nur innerhalb von drei Wochen der Ansicht, sein ganzes weiteres Leben danach ausrichten zu können. Janeway hatte an sein Pflichtbewusstsein appelliert – doch vergeblich. Er hatte sie mit großen Augen angeschaut und etwas von ‚wahrer Liebe’ erzählt. Wieso das mehr wert sein sollte, als die Verpflichtung seinem Schiff und seinen Kameraden gegenüber würde sie wohl nie verstehen. 

Wenn sie ehrlich mit sich selbst war, war sie froh, dass es nur drei Personen waren, die hier bleiben wollten. Denn Gratos war wirklich ein Ort, an dem man sich vorstellen konnte alt zu werden. Da es nur eine Landmasse mit einer Regierung gab, gab es keine verheerenden Kriege zwischen unterschiedlichen Völkern auf dieser Welt und das zeigte sich in der Lebensweise ihrer Bewohner. Es herrschte eine friedliche Grundstimmung, die Leute hatten Zeit und nahmen sich Zeit. 

Was Janeway zu Beginn manches Mal an den Rand ihrer Nerven gebracht hatte. Ebenso wie Seven, die mehrere Vorschläge zur Optimierung von Arbeitsabläufen gemacht hatte – und damit gescheitert war. So wollten die Leute auf Gratos zum Beispiel keine Erntemaschinen, die Seven entworfen hatte. Denn sie wollten die Uriji-Knollen per Hand ausgraben, weil sie dann gleich kontrollieren konnten, ob sie schon reif waren, oder lieber noch etwas in der Erde belassen werden sollten. Und das entschiedenen sie für jede einzelne Knolle. 

Dieser großzügige Umgang mit Zeit fand sich in allen Lebensbereichen wieder. Janeway hatte Mar-Lin einmal gefragt, warum sie nicht konsequent erst ihre Arbeit erledigen würde – statt hier und dort stehen zu bleiben und ein Pläuschchen zu halten – und dann in ihrer Freizeit Zeit für ihre Freunde und Bekannte hatte.  
„Und wofür soll ich die Zeit dann nutzen?“, hatte Mar-Lin gefragt.  
Als Janeway geantwortet hatte: „Um Freunde zu treffen“, hatte Mar-Lin nur gelacht und gesagt, dass sie doch genau das jetzt auch täte.  
Janeway hatte sich an ihr Arbeitstempo gewöhnen müssen, solange sie zusammen für die Koordinierung der Dienstleistungen und Waren zuständig waren, aber es war ihr nicht leicht gefallen. 

Janeway warf einen Blick auf die Frau neben sich, die mit verschränkten Armen, dem immer kleiner werdenden Punkt des Shuttles hinterher schaute. Auch jetzt hätten sie direkt nach dem Start gehen können, aber Mar-Lin hatte sich die Zeit genommen, noch ein paar Minuten zu warten, um die Sache in aller Ruhe zu Ende zu bringen. 

Es war kein schlechtes Gefühl, einen ruhigen Abschluss für eine getane Arbeit zu haben. Aber diesen Luxus konnte sie sich leider nur selten leisten. Sie musste oftmals spontane Entscheidungen innerhalb von Sekunden treffen. Dafür brauchte sie ein effizientes Schiff, das von vorne bis hinten durchorganisiert war und auf den Punkt genau funktionierte. Und wenn sie ehrlich war, mochte sie diese Anspannung auch. Natürlich hatte sie sich schon oft gewünscht, ihre Rückkehr zur Erde wäre nicht ungewiss – aber das vor allem, weil sie der Crew gegenüber eine Verpflichtung empfand und sie zurückzubringen wollte. Ihr gefiel dieses Leben, an dem jeder Tag eine neue Herausforderung, ein Kampf mit unbekannten Feinden, plötzlichen Fehlfunktionen und lebensbedrohlichen Situationen war, schon sehr gut. Sie war natürlich erleichtert, wenn sie jede dieser einzelnen Situationen gut und gesund überstanden, aber sie wusste auch, dass sie diesen Nervenkitzel liebte und in gewisser Weise auch brauchte. 

Für drei Wochen hatte sie jetzt wohl oder übel einen Gang heruntergeschaltet, einfach auch weil ihr die Leute auf Gratos keine andere Wahl gelassen hatten. Wenn sie nach nur zwei Stunden Arbeit es schon an der Zeit befunden hatten, einen der kleinen Shops aufzusuchen, die es hier an jeder Ecke gab und in denen köstlicher, heißer Trefun verkauft wurde – ein Getränk, was es zwar nicht mit Kaffee aufnehmen konnte, aber recht gut schmeckte – so hatte Janeway auch diese Pause einlegen müssen, sie konnte ja schlecht als einzige weitermachen. 

Wie alle anderen Besatzungsmitglieder auch, hatte sie die Normalität dieser drei Wochen natürlich auch gemocht. Es war einfach schön gewesen, am Abend ins Kino oder Theater gehen zu können, sich zu einem Besuch in einem Restaurant oder einer Bar zu verabreden, die nicht mit holographischen Menschen bevölkert war. Einfach mal eine belebte Einkaufsstraße hinunterzuschlendern, ein Eis zu kaufen oder an einem Springbrunnen die Hand ins Wasser hängen zu lassen, das hatte nach so langer Zeit wieder riesigen Spaß gemacht. 

Aber diese drei Wochen waren nicht nur wie Urlaub gewesen – denn im Urlaub sah man nicht jeden Tag seine Arbeitskollegen und arbeitete auch nicht sieben bis acht Stunden. Es war vielmehr so wie zu der Zeit gewesen, als sie auf der Erde stationiert gewesen war. Sie hatte einen festen Bekanntenkreis gehabt, mit dem sie sich zu gemeinsamen Aktivitäten getroffen hatte. Aber auch auf der Erde hatte sie viel mehr Arbeit mit in ihre Freizeit hineingeschleppt. Hier war die Zeit wirklich ‚frei’, wenn sie ihr Tagespensum erledigt hatten, die Leute von Gratos ließen gar nichts anderes zu. 

Janeway hatte mit ihren Gastgebern und wechselnden Crewmitgliedern Ausflüge in die Umgebung unternommen, war mit dem Fahrrad gefahren, gerudert, geschwommen und hatte es nach einigen Tagen tatsächlich geschafft, sich auf das verlangsamte Tempo – halbwegs – einzustellen. 

Und so war sie jetzt nach diesen drei Wochen einerseits so entspannt, wie sie es schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gewesen war, andererseits freute sie sich aber auch mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers darauf, dass es morgen wieder losging. Dass sie morgen wieder auf der Voyager waren und sich wieder den Herausforderungen des Weltalls stellen würden. 

Aber erst morgen. Für heute hatte die Regierung von Gratos zu einem Abschiedsfest aufgerufen, das in den Thermen gefeiert werden sollte. Janeway wäre einerseits gerne mit dem letzten Shuttle zur Voyager rauf geflogen und gestartet – aber andererseits sah sie ein, dass ihre Mannschaft, von denen nicht wenige Freundschaft mit den Leuten hier geschlossen hatten, dieses Abschiedsfest wollten und auch brauchten. Und sie wahrscheinlich auch. Ein Abschluss für diese drei Wochen, von denen sie hoffentlich noch lange zehren konnten. 

„Gut, gehen wir“, sagte Mar-Lin, nachdem das Shuttle aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war und brachte Janeway damit aus ihren Überlegungen heraus. „Die meisten aus ihrer Mannschaft sind schon am Festplatz an den Thermen.“  
„Dann sollten wir sie nicht länger warten lassen“, stimmte Janeway zu. 

Eine halbe Stunde später kamen die beiden Frauen an der Thermenanlage an, wo bereits ein großes Fest im Gange war. Die Mitglieder der Voyager-Mannschaft und etliche Bewohner von Gratos saßen bunt gemischt durcheinander auf den Stühlen und an den Tischen, die sie mitgebraucht hatten, aßen, tranken, unterhielten sich und lachten. 

Chakotay hatte für Janeway einen Platz frei gehalten und so setzte sie sich zu ihrem ersten Offizier.  
„Ist das letzte Shuttle wieder zurück an Bord?“, erkundigte er sich.  
„Ja, das sollte es inzwischen sein“, erwiderte Janeway.  
„Dann können wir uns ja aufs Feiern konzentrieren.“  
Sie musste wohl ein Gesicht gezogen haben, und außerdem kannte Chakotay sie nach all den Jahren besser als sie sich manchmal eingestehen wollte, denn er grinste sie an. „Keine Sorge, morgen sind wir wieder an Bord zurück und dann geht das Abenteuer weiter.“  
„Es ist nicht …“, versuchte sie zu erklären.  
Aber Chakotay unterbrach sie: „Doch. Es gibt auch Leute, die zu viel Entspannung haben können.“ 

Reumütig lächelte sie zurück. „ So ist es nicht. Die Zeit hier hat mir gut gefallen. Es war schön, nicht nur gestohlene Momente für ein sportliches Match mit Seven, eine Runde Billard auf dem Holodeck, oder ein Schaumbad in meiner Badewanne zu haben. Aber ich fürchte auch, je länger wir hier bleiben, desto schwerer fällt es uns, wieder zu gehen.“ 

„Das stimmt.“ Chakotay nickte. „Es fällt mir jetzt schon schwer.“ 

Chakotay hatte die Zeit hier geliebt. Er hatte ihr das nicht nur gesagt, man hatte es ihm auch angesehen. Er hatte stundenlang mit den Leuten über ihre Philosophie und Lebensauffassung diskutiert, hatte sich in die Mythen und Sagen von Gratos einweisen lassen. Er hatte sofort sehr gut hierher gepasst, hatte sich Janeway mit einem kleinen Stich eingestehen müssen. Oder er war einfach nur anpassungsfähiger als sie – vom Captain im Maquis zum ersten Offizier auf einem Föderationsraumschiff degradiert zu werden, erforderte wohl eine gewisse Flexibilität, von der sie nicht genau wusste, ob sie die auch in dem Maße gehabt hätte. So war sie immer wieder sehr froh, dass es so ausgegangen war und ihre Rollen nicht vertauscht waren. 

„Ich habe da aber etliche Bücherkisten auf der Ladeliste gesehen.“ Janeway lächelte. „Es sieht so aus, als sollte uns ein Teil von Gratos begleiten.“  
„Ja, wir haben auch geistige Nahrung mitbekommen.“ Chakotay zeigte mit einem Kopfnicken auf einen der Anwesenden. „Treniz hat mir seinen halben Dachboden eingepackt. Er hat gemeint, die Bücher kann er alle auch in der Bücherei bekommen, ich aber nicht, und deshalb hat er sie mir mitgeben.“  
„Oder er war einfach nur froh, dass er den Krempel los war“, scherzte Janeway. „Dass er jemanden gefunden hat, der für ihn das Zeug entsorgt hat.“  
„Das kann natürlich auch sein“, erwiderte Chakotay gutmütig. „Nichtsdestotrotz habe ich jetzt genügend Lesestoff für die nächsten Jahre.“ 

Die Bewohner von Gratos hatten für dieses Festmahl noch einmal alles aufgetischt, was ihre Küche hergab, und die Besatzung der Voyager schwelgte in Köstlichkeiten. Janeway würde nie laut sagen, was Tom Paris scherzhaft festgestellt hatte, dass jeder Tag ein guter Tag war, an dem man sich nicht Neelix Kochexperimenten ausliefern musste, aber nur Chakotay gegenüber stimmte sie schon zu. 

Fast drei Stunden lang aßen sie sich durch Süßes und Salziges, Gebratenes und Gekochtes, Suppen, Salate, Eintöpfe und Nachspeisen. Nachdem sie alles noch einmal mit einem Trefun heruntergespült hatten, dachte Janeway, dass jetzt die endgültige Verabschiedung beginnen würde. Aber da hatte sie die Rechnung ohne die Leute von Gratos gemacht. 

Denn zu Ehren ihres Besuches war nicht nur das große Schwimmbecken in den Thermen, an dessen sie Rand sie köstlich gespeist hatten, geöffnet, sondern Mar-Lin erklärte ihnen, dass ganz außerhalb der Reihe – sonst war das nur am höchsten Feiertag erlaubt – auch die sich anschließenden Naturteiche geöffnet waren. 

„Wir erlauben es für gewöhnlich nur einmal im Jahr, da diese Sinterbecken bei zu häufigem Gebrauch beschädigt werden könnten. Wir haben ja das große, gemauerte Schwimmbad zum regelmäßigen Schwimmen, dort ist genau dasselbe Wasser drin wie in den kleineren Becken, aber einmal im Jahr sind auch die kleineren Becken geöffnet. Kommt mit, ihr werdet sehen, dass das ein einmaliges Schauspiel ist.“ 

Janeway und Chakotay folgten Mar-Lin und sahen, dass auch die anderen Leute der Voyager von ihren neuen Freunden oder den Leuten mit denen sie in den letzten Monaten zusammen gearbeitet hatten, dort hingeleitet wurden. 

Hinter dem großen Thermalschwimmbecken, gingen kleinere Wege ab und nach einem halben Kilometer kamen sie an einem leicht hügeligen Gelände an, das durch Sinterablagerungen terrassiert war. Es erinnerte Janeway sofort an Mammoth Hot Springs – nur viel, viel größer. Auf jeder Terrasse hatten sich kleine Becken gebildet, in denen sich Thermalwasser gesammelt hatte. Die Becken variierten in ihrer Größe – von Pfützen bis hin zu Vertiefungen, in denen ein Dutzend Menschen gleichzeitig Platz hatte. 

Die Landschaft wurde nur den Schein des Mondes und ein paar Fackeln erhellt. Bewusst hatte man hier auf elektrisches Licht verzichtete. Die leuchtend weißen Kalkstufen hoben sich vor dem Dunkelblau-Schwarz des Sternenhimmels ab, dann wieder verschwanden sie in den Nebelwolken, die der Wind vor sich her trieb. Da die Nachtluft deutlich kälter war als das Wasser in den Becken, stieg ständig neuer Wasserdampf auf, der sich dann als Nebel abkühlte. 

„Heute ist es gestattet, sich eines der Becken auszusuchen und dort drin zu baden. Etwas vorsichtig muss man mit den Kalkablagerungen natürlich sein, aber keine Sorge, so schnell gehen sie nicht kaputt. Soll ich euch eines der schönsten Becken zeigen?“, fragte Mar-Lin. 

„Ja, gerne“, meinte Chakotay und auch Janeway freute sich, dass sie noch etwas durch die zauberhafte Landschaft spazieren gingen.  
Nach zwanzig Minuten, an einem der äußeren Hügel, waren sie am Ziel und es gab schon deutlich weniger Leute als zuvor.  
„Hier sind noch ungefähr ein Dutzend Becken, alle etwas weiter auseinander gelegen als die, an denen wir zuvor vorbeigekommen sind. Sucht euch eins aus, hier seid ihr ungestört.“ 

Hinter einem Nebelschwaden hörte man Gelächter, ansonsten schienen sie wirklich alleine hier zu sein. Mar-Lin drückte ihnen noch eine Flasche Wein in die Hand, verabschiedete sich und meinte noch: „Handtücher liegen dort auf dem Stein. Viel Spaß.“ Dann verschluckte auch sie eine Nebelbank. 

Chakotay bückte sich und hielt eine Hand in das Naturschwimmbecken, das in seiner fast kreisrunden Form ein wenig an einen Whirlpool erinnerte. „Badenwannentemperatur!“, verkündete er begeistert und begann seine Jacke auszuziehen. 

Janeway war etwas unschlüssig. Das warme Wasser reizte sie schon, aber dass sie da jetzt in Unterwäsche oder nackt mit ihrem ersten Offizier reinsteigen sollte, gab ihr zu denken. Das war bestimmt nicht in den Sternenflotten-Statuten vorgesehen. 

Chakotay ließ seine Hose zu Boden gleiten und streifte seine Unterhose ab. Dazu schaute er sie herausfordernd an, so als erwarte er, dass sie sich beschweren würde. Nun gut! Den Gefallen würde sie ihm nicht tun. Was er konnte, konnte sie schon lange. Janeway streifte ihre Jacke ab. 

Chakotay ließ sich in das Wasserbecken gleiten und stöhnte begeistert auf. „Ahh. Das tut gut. Eine wunderbare Temperatur.“ Er breitete sie Arme aus, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schaute in den Himmel. „Perfekt.“ Die Begeisterung war ihm anzuhören. 

Entschlossen stieg Janeway aus ihrer Uniformhose. Die Sternenflotten-Statuten waren für heute Abend außer Kraft gesetzt. Ein bisschen Interpretationsspielraum musste sein. Denn sie sahen mit Sicherheit auch nicht vor, dass man schon seit Jahren durch einen unbekannten Quadranten des Weltalls flog und sich ganz alleine durchschlagen musste. Sie faltete die Kleidung ordentlich und legte sie am Rand ab. 

Sie würde Chakotay das Becken sicher nicht ganz alleine überlassen. Vor allem nicht, weil er so herausfordernd glücklich seufzte. Sie steckte einen Fuß ins Wasser – und Chakotay hatte Recht, es war perfekt temperiert. Janeway ließ sich ganz ins Wasser gleiten. Es war weich und sanft auf der Haut, ein wenig milchig und badewannenwarm. Jetzt konnte sie Chakotays wohliges Aufstöhnen voll und ganz verstehen. „Das ist wirklich traumhaft“, bestätigte sie. 

Für einen Moment ließen sich beide nur durchs Wasser treiben, denn angelte Chakotay nach der Weinflasche, nahm einen Schluck, bot sie ihr an und meinte: „Auf den letzten Tag auf diesem wundervollen Planeten.“  
Janeway nahm auch einen Schluck. „Auf den letzten Tag.“ Sie nahm einen weiteren Schluck und fügte hinzu: „Besser hätten wir es kaum treffen können.“  
„Na ja, sie hätten eine Rückreise-Maschine haben können“, stellte Chakotay grinsend fest.  
„Das stimmt.“ Sie nahm noch einen Schluck und gab die Flasche an Chakotay zurück, der sie wieder am Beckenrand abstellte. 

„Ich weiß, welches Programm wir als nächstes für das Holodeck schreiben sollten“, meinte Janeway, spielte ‚toter Mann’ und ließ sich in dem trüben Wasser mit minimalem Kraftaufwand treiben.  
„Tom wird das bestimmt nur zu gerne machen“, erwiderte Chakotay, der auch versuchte, sich so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen ohne unterzugehen.  
Ihre Beine berührten sich und Janeway machte minimale Ausgleichsbewegungen, Chakotay auch, und so stießen sie bald mit den Schultern gegeneinander. 

Janeway wollte den Rand des Beckens ergreifen, um sich daran festzuhalten, doch sie hatte den Abstand im Dunkeln ein paar Zentimeter zu kurz eingeschätzt, griff daneben und tauchte unter. Prustend und strampelnd kam sie wieder hoch.  
Chakotay hatte sofort nach ihr gegriffen und versucht, sie an den Schultern hochzuziehen und deshalb verloren sie beiden den Halt unter den Füßen und tauchten noch einmal gemeinsam ab. Dabei umklammerte Janeway Chakotays Arm, Chakotay ihre Taille, und so tauchten sie nach Luft schnappend gemeinsam wieder auf. 

Janeway strich sich die nassen Haare nach hinten, Chakotay reib sich durch die Augen –beide mussten grinsen.  
Für einen Moment bewegte sich keiner der beiden, dann strich Chakotay ihr eine weitere Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, die sie beim ersten Mal nicht mitgenommen hatte. Er ließ seine Finger in ihrem Haar liegen und Janeway wurde sich bewusst, dass seine andere Hand noch auf ihrer Taille lag. Sie waren sich so nah, dass sich ihre Knie berührten. 

Janeway hatte sich oft gefragt, ob es richtig gewesen war, dass sie Chakotays Werben nicht nachgegeben hatte, als sie damals für mehrere Monate auf dem Planeten verschollen gewesen waren. Dort war es auch eine Auszeit vom Alltag gewesen, mit viel gemeinsamer Zeit, mit festem Boden unter den Füßen. Aber die ganze Situation war viel unsicherer gewesen als jetzt. Nur sie beide und die Ungewissheit, ob sie je wieder gerettet werden würden. Sie hatte nie wirklich abschalten können. Hatte sich Sorgen um das Schiff gemacht, um ihr Überleben, um ihre Zukunft und die der anderen. Jetzt war es anders, denn die Voyager war so gut ausgestattet wie schon lange nicht mehr. 

Sie spürte Chakotays Finger, die sanft durch ihre Haare strichen, seinen warmen Atem, als er jetzt gegen ihre Wange ein- und ausatmete. Ruhig und fast hypnotisch strich die Luft über ihre Haut. Chakotay schloss die Augen und sie spürte, wie er sich zurückhielt, ihr nicht noch näher zu kommen, sie jetzt nicht zu küssen. Seine Finger auf ihrer Taille packten etwas fester zu, dann entspannte er sie ganz bewusst wieder. 

Es lag an ihr, was jetzt noch passierte. Vielleicht wollte er keine weitere Zurückweisung riskieren, vielleicht hatte er aber auch keine Hoffnung, dass sie diesen Moment in etwas anderes verwandeln wollte. Da er nur wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt war, sah sie, wie er seine Zähne fest aufeinander biss. Er konnte sie offensichtlich nicht gehen lassen, er wagte es aber auch nicht, mehr einzufordern. 

Lange könnten sie diesen Schwebezustand nicht mehr aufrechterhalten. Sie musste sich entscheiden. Rasch. Aber rühmte sie sich nicht immer, gut in schnellen Entscheidungen zu sein? Also, was wollte sie? 

„Es ist eine Ausnahme. Es bleibt als Erinnerung auf diesem Planeten. Ist das in Ordnung für dich?“, fragte sie leise. Sie wollte diese gelöste Stimmung, die sie letzten Tage durchdrungen hatte, noch ein wenig länger festhalten. 

Chakotay riss mit einer kurzen Verzögerung so überrascht die Augen auf, dass ihr klar war, dass er gerade mit seinen Gedanken anderswo gewesen war. Sie hoffte, dass seine Phantasie vorausgeeilt war und nicht, dass er Kursberechnungen im Kopf angestellt hatte.  
„Ja.“ So, wie er sie anstrahlte, schien er an sie gedacht zu haben. „Ja, natürlich.“  
„Gut. Dann … uhm … darfst du mich küssen.“ 

Chakotay lachte und kam ihrem Wunsch sofort nach. Seine Lippen berührten ihre, seine Hände zogen sie näher heran und da sie beide unbekleidet waren, spürte sie seine Haut direkt auf ihrer Haut – ein wunderbar zu Kopf steigendes Gefühl. Sie war jetzt wirklich froh, dass die Leute hier sich nicht drängen ließen und selbst Abschiedsfeiern mit viel Zeit angingen. 

 

\-----------ENDE--------

 

©Antares, Dezember 2015


End file.
